


take your time coming home

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual!Rey, F/F, the cutie pies take a walk home together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra fic for 'the world is in your eyes'</p>
<p>Phasma accompanies Rey back home in the cold wintery weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time coming home

**Author's Note:**

> yay for extras. This takes off right from the end of 'the world is in your eyes.'
> 
> Also the title of this fic comes from the Fun. song 'Take Your Time (Coming Home).'

After the fireworks subsided, students began to slowly grab their things and make their way home. Poe and Finn left quickly after telling Rey that the couple would be staying at Poe’s for the night.

“Have fun you two!” Rey shouted at the pair. “Don’t forget to use protection!”

“Ha. Ha. Ms Comedian.” Poe shouted back as the two of them walked towards the parking lot.

“See you tomorrow, sis!” Finn yelled at her.

Phasma and Rey were the last of a few stragglers remaining after the initial rush to the cloakroom, staying behind to watch the night sky, the smell of gunpowder lingering in the air. The air was close to blistering cold, the near empty interior of the gym a welcome relief for them as they walked slowly to the classroom where their coats were.

“I don’t suppose you have any transport arranged back home?” Phasma asked her, inquisitively.

“I was just going to walk. Nothing beats a midnight walk under the stars.” Rey admitted to the taller girl, ducking her head away slightly, in a slight display of shyness.

“Would you mind if I accompanied you?”

“Of course not, Phasma.” Rey replied, smiling. “Let’s go get our coats.”

The pair went to the small classroom, in somewhat of a disarray after the barrage of students rifling through the mountain of possessions. Luckily, both girls managed to find their belongings quickly, and headed out the front door, which Mr Solo and Mr Bacca were currently standing by, and chatting. Rey wondered how Mr Solo could understand the other man’s thick, grunt-like accent.

“Good night, Mr Solo, Mr Bacca.” She said as they both exited the building.

“See ya, kid.” He muttered as they left, Mr Bacca saying something Rey could only interpret as some kind of goodbye.

The two girls began to walk down the hill to the home, the chilly midnight wind brushing against them, the rush of cars beside them filled with other students off to other places, and snow falling softly from above.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Rey asked Phasma, glancing sideways at her.

“Yes, I did. The fireworks were splendid.” Phasma replied, steamy condensation trailing her words. ‘Though, I especially liked our dances. Where did you learn, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Rey, blushing slightly, obliged her, “Youtube is always a good friend. But slow dancing isn’t that hard anyway.”

“You should tell that to your friend who yelled at Hux, he certainly murdered some poor girl's feet more than once tonight.” The two shared warm laughter, welcoming in the cold.

“Does the First Order have events like that?”

“Not often,” Phasma began. “We had one when I graduated from the middle school. I wore a suit, and did not dance. It’s not like I had anyone nice to dance with there.”

“Too bad, you’re a wonderful dancer.” Rey said, Phasma slightly taken aback by the flattery. “That was the first proper dance I’ve ever been to.”

“That’s a shame, formal wear suits you.” Phasma smiled at Rey. A soft silence fell between them as they reached the bottom of the hill.

Phasma enjoyed Rey’s company immensely, it was very unlike her to meet other girls that she could interact with. Many of the First Order female students were uptight, nosy and some, downright brats. But Rey was not like them. While she was light-hearted and kind, she had a mean streak through her that stemmed from her heart. Many questions bubbled on the surface of Phasma’s thoughts, nagging her, pushing her to ask them, even if they were untimely or rude. She slowed her pace almost to a stop, Rey continuing to walk forward a few steps before realising, turning around to look at Phasma.

“Rey... Do you mind if I ask you something?” She asked the other girl.

“Sure.”

“I can only put it bluntly.”

“That’s fine, Phasma.”

A slight pause, as she tried to find the right words to use, “It’s just... What I wanted to know is...”

“You want to know if the flirting had meaning behind it, if I asked you to the dance for a reason?” Rey almost read Phasma’s mind, the taller girl taken aback by her accuracy.

Phasma simply nodded in response, her cheeks tinted pink from slight embarrassment and the winter winds, snow spiraling down from the sky.

“At the beginning, I was just trying to be kind by inviting you. I didn’t know you, or your friends, so I couldn’t make judgement.” Rey began, softly walking towards Phasma. “But something has changed, I can’t describe it. You’re special to me, Phasma.”

Phasma’s heart struck at those words, never heard before. Rey was in front of her now, within arm’s reach, which Phasma acted on by taking both of her hands.

“I don’t know if I can give you what you want, but... I do want to try. Something in me is calling to you.”

“Rey...” Phasma said, all power sapped from her voice by Rey’s words. “Is it... okay if I kiss you?”

As a small flurry of snowflakes whistled past them, Rey nodded softly as Phasma leaned down slightly. Their lips touched softly, a fleeting moment shared by the two, only seen by the moon watching above them. It was sweet, intoxicating, and blissfully igniting to each of them, Rey wrapping her arms around Phasma’s shoulders loosely.

They broke apart slowly, infectious smiles spreading upon each of their faces, as they began back on their way home, hand in hand.

A few metres in, Rey began to wobble slightly in her shoes.

“Are you okay, Rey?” Phasma asked, concerned.

“Yeah... It’s just that these shoes were certainly not made for walking.” She replied, as she limped beside Phasma.

In one graceful motion, Phasma swept Rey up, one hand at the back of her knees, the other around her shoulders, holding her up bridal-style as she continued to walk down the street towards the home.

“Better?” Phasma asked her, smiling enough to almost crack her face.

“Much better.” Rey answered, as their laughter filled the lonely streets around them, filling the space surrounding them with a tender warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual!Rey is my personal headcanon for TFA, but in this AU she is biromantic asexual (like me, yaya)  
> I didn't define Phasma's or Rey's sexuality explicity in this fic, because why start with labels in this series anyway ;P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! There will most likely be two more extra fics coming soon.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as kylo-rad


End file.
